divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Fort Joy prison
Connecting Zones * Fort Joy * Holding cells * Hollow Marshes Quests * The Escape Guaranteed Loot * Inert Purging Wand * Knile's Notes * Abstinence * Chastity Enemies * Silent Monks * Kniles the Flenser * Flesh Golem * Magister Carin * Magister Goa Experience * 2,200 for passifying the dogs or killing them * 800 for entering the Houndmaster's room * 800 for killing Carin and another 800 for killing Goa * 2,400 for escaping with Han after defeating Carin and Goa Encounters Please note that these situations are based on only my experience with the fight and constantly testing the same scenario over and over to determine their most likely course of action, encounters can and quite possibly will play out differently for you depending on a number of factors like gear, stats, strategy, etc. These are only meant to give you a rough idea of what you may encounter. Goa and Carin Fight First off examine your battlefield, if you look at the image to the right I've circled in yellow four Fire Sources and four Oil Sources, you or the NPCs can take advantage of these to change the battlefield and the NPCs will make use of them if you get too close to them and since they'll have more magical armor than you most likely, it won't hurt them to use it against you. You could destroy the barrels early causing them to burn the battlefield and reducing the magister's magical armor and forcing them to come to you or you can put out the torches with water spells to prevent them from using the oil. Beware that the Silent Monk on the staircase will join in on the fight after the first round of turns and she is incredibly dangerous as she will start her turn with Haste into Spontaneous Combustion or Blazing Burn which will nuke your party. However, she has no physical armor making her easy to pick off by locking her up using skills like Battle Stomp. Opening Moves If you stay at range, on the staircase is about as close as you can get before they notice you, and you choose to not move anyone closer to them they will start their turns with Goa using Bouncing Shield and moving closer to your party, rarely he will also use Battle Stomp along with Bouncing Shield. Carin will start her turn by also using Bouncing Shield, this will most likely reduce your parties physical armor to nothing or extremely low, she'll follow up with a Razzle Dazzle Grenade blinding anyone whose lost their physical armor. If you move into melee range Goa will use Battle Stomp into Decaying Touch and Restoration, this has a very high chance of killing your character in a single turn. Goa may also use Battle Stomp and Bouncing Shield the rest of your party. Carin will open with Bouncing Shield on your party and possibly Crippling Blow on your melee character if they are still alive after Goa's turn. Kniles the Flenser Kniles will begin the fighter after you finish speaking to him, he will have teleported to your party before speaking began. He'll most likely start by using Backlash to get behind one of your characters and follow that up with Crippling Blow or backstabs, the backstabs are particularly deadly and can kill an unprepared party member nearly instantly or within one more turn. You'll also have to deal with three silent monks of whom all use spears for longer reach and can use magic spells like Silencing Stare, Burning Blaze, Fireball, they'll attempt to stop your casters from being able to use magic and follow up with damaging spells, so it is best to keep your mage safely away if possible or take out the monks as soon as possible. The third enemy you'll have to deal with are Flesh Golems, they have a simple attack and spell uses like Haste and Enrage, they'll charge your party and attack with physical damage, however they have no armor of either kind so they can be easily CC'd and nuked. Category:Divinity: Original Sin 2 Reapers Eye locations